spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Leyawiin
Leyawiin is one of the nine major cities located in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. Leyawiin has a large population of Argonians and Khajiits because of its close proximity to Alabaster in Pelletine and Gideon in Murkmire. By game *Leyawiin (Oblivion) Description Geography Leyawiin is the furthest city from the Imperial City, located on the western coast of the isthmus where the Niben River dumps out into Topal Bay. The city sits in a narrow section of the province with Elsweyr to the west and the Black Marsh to the east. As a result, tension has arisen between the three provinces for the territory. Leyawiin proper has two entrances, one located on the western side and one the eastern side. The western gate is the main entrance and is located on the Green Road that leads to Bravil and Water's Edge. The eastern gate leads to the Yellow Road which leads to minor settlements such as Cropsford and Blankenmarch. Castle Leyawiin is on an island in the middle of the Niben and the Five Riders Stables sits just outside the western gate. Just inside the western gate, is the Great Chapel of Zenithar to the south and the Five Claws Lodge on the north side. East of the Lodge on north side of the street is The Dividing Line and Best Goods and Guarantees. Turning south past the Chapel on to the main north-south road in Leyawiin, the residential district is on the east side, split by a shorter north-south road. South of the Chapel, the town square with merchants and guild halls is on the west side and the residential district continues on the east side. There are paths leading east to the Castle from both the northern and southern ends of the residential district. History Second Era Around 2E 576, the Colovian Revolt lead by Varen Aquilarios of Chorrol garnered support from the entirety of Colovia and northern Nibenay. The city of Leyawiin was under the control of Emperor Leovic and it was also sought out by Aquilarios. He ordered his general, Sai Sahan of the Dragonguard, to capture Leyawiin with an army of Nibenese mercenaries who were double-agents that worked for Leovic.Chronicles of the Five Companions 5 Upon entering Leyawiin, Sai Sahan was betrayed by the mercenaries and was enraged by this treason. Sai Sahan now had to fight both Leovic's army and his militia and was able to defeat both armies and liberate Leyawiin. Sahan's tale told by Aquilarios was described as a glorious battle, but it was much more brutal than described. Sahan survived day to day by killing commanders and guardsmen until the Reachmen abandoned the settlement. In 2E 582, the cities of Gideon and Leyawiin signed a trade agreement allowing the Dorsza Pass to be open to Blackwood and Murkmire. From this it can be inferred that Leyawiin was not affected by the Alliance War as it was able to trade with Black Marsh.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/augustine-viliane-answers-your-questions Augustine Viliane Answers Your Questions] Third Era Sometime before the Oblivion Crisis, the governments of Elsweyr and Cyrodiil had talked over a border arrangement between the two provinces. Elsweyr wanted to have western Blackwood to themselves as it had traditionally been theirs, but Cyrodiil managed to keep the region. This brought tension between the two provinces and a group known as the Renrijra Krin rose and performed terrorist attacks throughout County Leyawiin. It is because of the Renrijra that the Khajiits have a hard time in Leyawiin.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr In 3E 433, Leyawiin prospered along with the other eight cities in Cyrodiil. The city was under the leadership of Count Marius Caro and Countess Alessia Caro. They married to cement a political alliance between Leyawiin and Chorrol where Alessia's mother is the Countess of Chorrol. Both have a mission to unite the people of Blackwood and encourage Imperialization as seen in Gideon and Rimmen.Guide to Leyawiin In the very late third era, Mehrunes Dagon launched the Oblivion Crisis. An Oblivion Gate opened up outside of Leyawiin, which when closed by the Hero of Kvatch, allowed them to recruit troops from Leyawiin to aid in repulsing the attack on Bruma later on.Events in "Allies for Bruma"Events in "Defense of Bruma" Fourth Era In 4E 0, the Hero of Kvatch needed to gather the Relics of the Crusader in order to defeat the rising threat of Umaril the Unfeathered. The Mace of Zenithar was last seen when the old Saint Kaladas sealed the Mace in the chapel in Leyawiin. The Hero found the mace and with the other relics, defeated Umaril in Garlas Malatar.Events of "The Path of the Righteous" The Third Aldmeri Dominion declared the Great War against the Mede Empire. In 4E 172, the Dominion captured Leyawiin but it was returned to the Empire after the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. Gallery LeyawiinScenery01.png|Leyawiin circa 3E 344. LeyawiinScenery02.png|The Great Chapel of Zenithar. Castle LeyawiinEntrance.png|Castle Leyawiin guards the Niben River. LeyawiinSeal.png|The Leyawiin Insignia, a prancing horse.Arms and Armor of the Imperial Champion: Hall Steward Longinus Attius TESIV Concept Leyawiin.jpg|Concept Art of a much larger Leyawiin. Appearances * ** * * * Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Lore:Cyrodiil Locations